


Hungry Eyes (Dancing in the moonlight)

by Canderson2003



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars VII The Force Awakens
Genre: AU, BB-8 POV, Boys In Love, Dancing, Finn POV, Flashbacks, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Matchmaker BB-8 (Star Wars), Mentions of Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Finn, Pining, Poe Dameron POV, Post The Force Awakens, Romance, Sex, non compliant with The Last Jedi, virgin!finn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canderson2003/pseuds/Canderson2003
Summary: BB-8 loves master. He's a good, kind, strong human, a great pilot and ... he needs help. Erratic behavior, elevated heart rate, constant moaning and absent mindedness. Record, categorize, analyze. Six hypotheses, three possible prognoses, one element in common: The jacket thief. Illogical, irrational, impulsive... so uncontrollably human. But if that's what master wants, BB-8 will  help him fulfill this mission too.In the middle of a secret mission for the Rebellion, Poe Dameron has made a choice: Finn will know what he means to him, and he's gonna need all the help he can get. Good thing he brought his droid along.





	1. Come Back To Me

 

 

They were supposed to come out of the dressing room at the same time but Poe was too excited, too nervous and would not stay in that hot, confined space a minute longer. On his way out he announced he’d be waiting outside, and a shaky,slightly out-of breath voice agreed from the next stall.

  
As soon as they were given the green light to leave D’Qar for the mission, BB-8 set course for Coruscant. Poe would usually meet his contacts at Wicko District for easy underground pod racing credits and underground intel on the latest smuggled credentials to cruise the First Order’s security posts undetected, but this time he was very specific in his route to Uscru District. Danlea Lochner, a long time friend to the rebellion and owner of a renowned fashion establishment, was waiting for them.

  
Vos Gesal Street’s deep forest green streetlight seeped through the window as the pilot paced, nervously arranging his dress robe and unbuttoning his collar. His droid chirped reassuringly, he looked adequate and would fit correctly in the Galaxies’ Opera House gala. The tall, red-haired Morellian designer walked behind him, smoothly swirling him towards the mirror, fixing the intricate deep blue and gold brocade of his neckline.  

  
“You couldn’t look more nervous if you were waiting for your bride to come out, Dameron. What’s going on? Is this more dangerous than what you said in front of the kid?”

  
Poe chuckled nervously, lifting his chin, allowing her long, soft fingers to fix the mess he’d made of the amazing gown. “I.. I guess a bit of both, Dannie…”

  
Her eyes met his in the mirror.

  
“Yes, this is dangerous of course but I can swing it and make my way through a  bunch of traitorous, rotten, lewd politicians and get what I need to complete my mission! But he’s… he’s all that is good and noble and brave in this universe. All I want to… fight for. All I want to protect.”

  
Danlea enveloped him a motherly embrace, she could feel this was not the same hotshot cocky little boy she used to smuggle .48 caliber Enforcer pistols with years ago. This one finally found something worth coming back home to.

  
Her hand rested lightly in the human’s chest. “Was it wise to bring him along, then? Did you want to brag about your skills? Test his loyalty, his finesse, proficiency as a spy? As a mate, perhaps?”

  
Poe pushed her hand away gently, turning to face her. “I know he is smart. He’s been trained to be flawless, fearless, he will give his life to save us all but… I couldn’t bear the thought of staying away from him again. I was selfish and did not object when I should have, but I do want him next to me.”

  
He looked up and smiled wistfully. “I want to keep him by my side, take him to the finest gardens of Cloud City, hide him in that haunted fairy lit forest of Kashyyk, watch him smile looking at the sky in the Festival of Light at Naboo! Oh Dannie, he was a soldier and lived in a pod his whole life! I want to show him the galaxy and be there to see him enjoy it.. He… the last time we were apart I realized I-”

  
BB-8 beeped in alert and Poe’s heart to heart with his friend would have to wait because the curtain to the dressing room finally moved, a nervous voice announcing “Well, here I come!“

  
The young commander bit his lip, his stomach fluttering as if he’d been spiraling on his T-70 and swerved 10 feet from the floor in a triumphant last second.

  
“Here he comes, B-babe.” He touched the droid’s sensitive long antenna and the robot whistled affectionately. “And I’ll be brave tonight.”

  
The small BB unit beeped continuously after that, rolling around master and the man who made him say and do illogical things. Repeatedly. A faster heart rate was sequentially monitored every time the jacket thief was around, distinct patterns coming from him upon waking up being meticulously identified and categorized. Whispers of the former stormtrooper’s name every 1.20 seconds in different intonations, going from extremely low frequencies in the mornings, loud and cheerful in the shower, to slurred and irregular at night followed by several minutes of wet flesh beating-like sounds and groans.

  
Poe’s vitals were carefully audited, and at no point during those spasmodic intervals has master’s life been at risk, yet variables are being gathered, and the dark skinned human’s name is present more and more often during these recent mood changes.

  
This current disposition, though. was an amenable change from the concerning state of dysphoria and melancholy just less than 24 hours before.  
  
  
  
**└[∵┌]=└[ ∵ ]┘=[┐∵]┘**

  
  
**Database record review. 27.5 hours ago.**

  
As the mission details for the dozen units were provided by General Organa through a live encrypted feed, BB-8 recorded the details automatically. Basic programming duties allowed the droid to do this while he detected the same irregularity in Poe’s heartbeat, master was not focused on the hologram or taking notes of coordinates and locations, concentrated solely on the ajar door and the soldier who had failed to be on time for this briefing.

  
Finn had been retrieving intel from an enemy base being formed in the outskirts of Sullust 22.3 days ago using his stormtrooper credentials. “Old but still valid”, according to the last report from corrupt Senator  Erudo Ro-Kiintor’s aide, successfully infiltrated for 10.2.23 Earth year laps. “The most successful double agent of the Resistance” Major Ematt declared at the time Finn took off, making master swear repeatedly at a low frequency.

  
Radio communications failed after day 2 of the mission and master’s wonted chant of Finn’s name now ended up with broken phrases, “Where are you?”, “Come back to me” “I’ll do anything, just tell me where you are and I’ll find you…”  His sleep cycles were completely irregular, performance and demeanor altered by the absence of "his Finn”.  
BB-8 adjudged this behavior flawed and unscientific as master’s words cannot bring the other human back or modify the motions of his mission from afar, but still made it wary of Poe’s general sanity and health.

  
Extended research and assistance from fellow droids with further knowledge in  human interaction was requested 3.5 weeks ago. Unit R2-D2 considered the facts, analyzed all data but failed to provide a recommendation that would make master forget about Finn and return to his normal activities. R2-D2 suggested relaying details to unit C-3PO  once General Organa returned with it to D’Qar.

  
The meeting continued, all details flawlessly recorded and transcribed so master could look at them as he got ready for the mission he'd get assigned. A mention of his name finally made him look away from across the room and into the faces of his comrades. Fellow pilots Pava and Wexley from his squadron shared concerned looks. Jessika Pava took Poe’s hand gently. “He’ll be back soon, sometimes no news is good news, we would know by now if something had gone wrong.”  
  
Snap’s larger frame pulled him close in what Poe classified as a ‘bro hug’. Their friend and Commander smiled sadly, but Captain Wexley’s words were also stored in BB-8′s records: “Come on, Poe we’ve been undercover, sometimes you have to lay low before you come home, I know how you feel, but-”

  
The entire room’s attention was suddenly on them, and the droid beeped cheerfully to catch master’s attention.

  
General Organa was addressing Poe.

  
“Commander Dameron. Your team’s mission is of outmost importance, both at Mos Espa’s market to retrieve the blueprints of the new Upsilon-class battle droids with our contact during the Boonta Eve race, and the diplomatic dinner with members of Kuat-Entralla Engineering who are currently manufacturing the First Order’s megablaster turbolasers. We need an ally by the end of the night so I trust you will use your… skills to succeed.”

  
Poe’s confusion was evident. “General, I was planning to send Jess and Temmin to the diplomatic dinner and I would go to Boonta Eve’s pod race! I… my… skills… would rather be used winning the race and getting the blueprints!” His aversion for what he categorized as “spy games” was well known to his fellow squad mates.

  
BB-8 rolled closer to Poe, master needed comfort and assurance for bigger reasons than this change of plans, but then a familiar signal came into scanner range.

Simultaneously General Cypress and unit C-3PO joined General Leia Organa on the holovid whispering the same news he wanted to give Poe, whose tired features were brought down further the more he visualized the task at hand .

  
The General sighed and smiled wearily. “Commander, I understand negotiations, statecraft and the savoir faire of clandestine dealings are not your usual venture, but you were successful gathering information that lead to saving hundreds of lives in the Iktotch camps this way. You will meet modiste Lochner for arrangements and instructions.  Besides … I will need you to be a teacher this time, Poe. Great potential and eagerness will be joining you, one we’ve all missed and are glad to see return at last.”

  
Poe’s eyebrows burrowed inquisitively as the whole room burst in hushed conversation. He didn’t seem to be listening to the steady alert of “Pilot Finn is back” BB-8 had been trying to convey, most likely due to the sudden increase of his heartbeats and blood pressure.

Concerning. Measured and noted.

  
The door opened to reveal the cause of master’s haywire neurotransmitter readings, out of breath but smiling as he ran to the center of the room. Cheers from the different Starfighter Squadrons greeted him and Jess’ hand held on tightly to her commander’s bicep before he flew from his seat, catching Finn mid-stride as he reached the holo table.  
Motion sensors and the default med scans were fast to catch what Poe apparently sensed out of a weak moan as he released Finn from the tight, fierce, crushing hug that took both their breaths away. A whispered exchanged was detected.

  
“You’re hurt.”

  
“I’m ok, man.”

  
“No. No, you need to get-”

  
“POE. I’m fine. I need to report what I found. Lives depend on it. This can wait. Please.”

  
“I.. ok… but-”

  
General Cypress’ muffled cough from the hologram feed grounded them back into reality. Finn smiled and moved past Poe, fingers lingering on his wrist and his other hand going to the inside pocket of their jacket.

  
“We are grateful you’ve returned to us, young Finn. Were you able to retrieve the blueprints of the First Order’s base? What was the reason for a checkpoint that far into the Outskirts?”

  
Finn remained silent for a moment as he locked the memory drive and a highly intricate laser image took over the previous transmission, sending the High Command’s broadcast to audio only.

  
All other communication droids joined BB-8 as they recorded the 42.5 minute report Finn relayed to the room and the different Alliance bases that hooked up remotely. Details about the new base, names of companies building armors and weapons for what General Hux himself called the “New Phase” of their plan to rule the galaxy, and precise information about the reactivation of slave mines at Kiros and Kadavo in search of the H Element to build an ultimate weapon.

 

  
By the time he was done BB-8 was certain the jacket thief was soon to collapse, symptoms of fever, tachycardia and obvious peritoneal tenderness indicated injuries that were several days old, but expert first aid actions undoubtedly from his stormtrooper training kept his breathing in check, even as he favored his left side and held the brown coat tightly.

  
From the other side of the room a pair of brown eyes glared at him, a litany of “Come on, Come on, Come on” could be registered in average of 5.5 minutes along with a variety of growls and huffs. Finn met those eyes sporadically and just smirked until General Leia took over the holo screen.

  
“Thank you for your sacrifice and all the information you gathered for our cause. We’ll use the data you reported and brought to bring peace and freedom to those in need. The First Order is trying to expand and lick its wounds from the destruction of their Starkiller base. We cannot allow them to conquer these key sectors where we get our supplies and our allies try to make an honest living. I will send you and Commander Dameron details of your next mission shortly.”

  
Finn’s spine shot up straight and looked directly into the general’s laser-generated image. “My ship presents some damage, but I’m ready if y-

  
Master was ready for that. “No! With all due respec-”

  
“Finn…”  the General’s voice was firm. “I’ve had years of practice with loyal, brave men and women who thought their own lives were not just as important as the ones they were defending. You’ve been in pain and I’m sorry I didn’t stop you before, but you know just how vital your mission was and how much it alters others’. There should be enough time for you to tend to your wounds. You’ll need to keep up with Commander Dameron during a diplomatic dinner,” she moved closer to the screen, an amused tone as she placed her hands on her hips, “and believe me, dancing is always a must at those things.”

  
Pilot Finn’s expression must have been what she expected as she smirked, clearly satisfied, for 2,3 seconds, making 4 senior officials in the room mirror her mirth.  She regained her commanding tone and expression as unit C-3PO touched her arm gently.  

  
“I will return to the base in the next 56 standard hours. Thank you all for your courage, may the Force be with you, always.”

  
As the screen went dark Poe closed the distance between himself and Finn once more, hugging him from the side, holding the swaying form of his dazed friend. The meeting had ended and many of the attendants coming their way with platitudes and well wishes were blocked by his friends. An exchange of meaningful looks and a whispered “Thank you” was all the robot could register as he had to hurry to tag along his owner and Finn, logically heading for the medical bay.

  
BB-8 was already sending Finn’s bio scans to the FX-7 med droid on duty, getting the main 2-1B unit ready to accommodate and treat the pilot's multiple injuries. The medics approached with scanners and stabilizing shots to effectively sedate the human and start nearly a dozen simultaneous micro-surgeries he would need to regain health.

  
“Come on, Poe, you have to let go so we can work on him” Medic Yar declared hastily as the 2-1B unit administered the sedative. BB-8 beeped as it confirmed the last instructions and nudged master to retreat. Poe’s hand was still on Finn’s as he laid on the stretcher.

  
“I… I don’t… Poe.. I…I don’t…”

  
Master’s breath hitched and the droid could detect a tear going down Poe’s cheek. “What?…it’s ok… no… you’re ok man… I-”

  
The connection was cut by the FX-7 raising the glass for the sterile room, making Poe lean on it desperately with both hands. Finn kept moving his lips as he drifted into medically induced sleep but now Poe could not hear him.

  
 Master’s forehead bumped against the glass 4 more times before he opened his eyes slowly once more. BB-8 beeped and rolled around, interested in providing comfort and relieve stress.

   
“B-babe…can you hear him?”

  
Beep dot boop.  _“Affirmative!”_

  
“What’s he saying? Is he in pain? What.. What can’t he do?”

  
Dot dot boop dit. _“Pilot Finn doesn’t know how to dance.”_

  
Poe Dameron slid to the floor and sat with his back to the glass, a wet laugh that went on for approximately 7.5 seconds with another 3 tears joining the rogue one that dripped to his collar earlier. His muscles relaxed, exhaustion and stress weakening his stance. Fluids and rest were in order once the jacket thief would be stabilized.

  
“I’ll teach you how to dance!” he yelled looking up. “It’s ok Finn! We’ll dance and save the goddamned galaxy!“ He pumped the hard glass. Illogical, as master knew Finn couldn’t hear him or react.

  
Poe hugged his knees and apparently decided to take a nap then and there. BB-8 cooed as it suggested to just go back to his barrack, but all rational thought processes did not apply when it came to his interactions with the wounded soldier 11.2 feet from him.

  
The robot settled beside him. Master needed protection in his sleep while others can convince him to move to a less crowded area.  Mumbling could be detected and was of course archived for the upcoming case study with unit C3PO. “Just come back to me and I can show you the world.”

  
  
**└[∵┌]=└[ ∵ ]┘=[┐∵]┘**

 

 

 

Poe Dameron, Commander of the New Republic Starfleet, flawless and daring pilot of the rebellion,  smuggler and spy, leader of the famed Rapier Squad  looked like a lovestruck teenager staring at the dark skinned boy before him. Danlea tried to give him some privacy by moving towards Finn and arrange the fine garments he had rather unsophisticatedly hung upon himself.

  
“I’m sorry, I just didn’t know if that one was inside out or not… I’ve never seen fabric like this, ma’am.” Finn said under his breath, as if he couldn’t stop moving and watching the different shades of blue and gold change with every breath he took.

  
Danlea made him face the mirror and stilled his body with a firm grip to his shoulders. “Worry not, little one, you have bigger tasks at hand, but make sure to keep the collar upright and the cuffs in place. You need to show this is how you dress everyday if you don’t want to blow the cover of a naive gullible steel factory owner ready to invest in the technology for the First Order.”

  
Finn’s eyes tensed for a second but then he straightened up in near defiance. “I will do whatever it takes to fulfill the mission, ma’am, I won’t endanger Poe or the trust of the Alliance command, I can do this righ-“

  
“Shhhh, I know.”  Danlea said as she smoothed the stretched fabric of his sleeve.  “You would not be here posing as my old friend’s date in a ballroom full of Enemies of the Republic if your skills were not enough. Just make sure to look like a power hungry aristocrat and don’t let them leave the table without you. Poe’s contact can take him but you must be interesting enough to be asked to tag along.”

  
Poe took that chance to come forth from his place against the wall, gently removing her hands from his partner and arranging the coat himself. “That’s alright, Dannie. I know Finn will be just fine! We went over the details while he was recovering at the medbay and he knows the stats of every guest to that party better than I do. Right, buddy?”

  
Poe could feel Finn shudder as he gently slid his fingers down the toned clothed abs, right where Finn’s tender scar was, and they both gasped, one sensitive and the other completely lost in the feeling of making this strong man react so honestly.

  
“Ah…Yeah… I’m ready. Though…” Finn continued in a lower voice, almost a hush as he pushed forward regardless of the numb pain he felt.  “I still don’t know about… dancing. I mean, I read the instructions from the database, I listened to the music after you left last night… I tried the steps but it looks so.. I don’t even know what to do with my arms, man!”

  
Poe could hardly reign his desire to show him all they could do together and he was about to snake his hands inside the tunic around Finn’s waist when Danlea prudently separated them with a long sigh. “That’s the easiest thing, my child, you put your arms around your partner and let them guide you. Poe knows about these matters, but he will not be doing this in my respectable shop unless he pays at least 3 nova crystals for the backroom-”  

  
Poe smirked like a total jackass. “Would be worth every-“

  
“Shut up Dameron!” She admonished, flicking Poe’s forehead and making Finn laugh. “and you boys hardly have time for that. Now out with you! You still need to check in to the Vos Gesal Hotel, practice and get to the Opera House. Do what we need and then you can have your prize.”

  
Finn frowned at that, amused but obviously confused. Poe rolled his eyes and directed both partner and droid to the front door.  “Always a pleasure, Dannie, I owe you  a bottle of.. Savareen Brandy, if I remember correctly?”

  
“Don’t play around kid, you know it’s Zeltron spiced wine. THE GOOD ONE!” she yelled at the retreating party.

 

 

  
She sat back in her favorite couch and remembered the words of an old friend. " _Who’s the more foolish…the fool or the fool who follows him?_ ”  


 

 

 

 


	2. Hopeless Desire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn was somebody in the Rebellion now.He liked to think all his past choices led to this moment and that the fate of the galaxy rested on his shoulders too. But some things still made him feel like cadet Eight-Seven, who knew nothing about the world outside his FN unit, who never allowed himself to feel desire. Until HE came along.

 

 

Finn had his own share of danger, pressure, fear and excitement since he was tall enough to fill a stormtrooper suit a few years ago. The thrill of the last few seconds before landing, the bone chilling sight of Captain Phasma executing cowards and traitors to the First Order always made him hold to his F-11D blaster tight and close to his heart.

  
His life had been just like all of the young cadets, memory severed to forget origins and family, and replace them with preside induction modules to ensure maximum loyalty to the First Order and the mythical figure of Supreme Leader Snoke. General Hux and even Kylo Ren would be regarded as role models for the greater good of the new Galactic Empire. Just like many soldiers in a war they never wanted, what made it good for him were his fellow troopers.

  
Zeroes, Nines and … Slip. That senseless death of his friend in Jakku’s cold dusty land, the villagers massacred mercilessly and the expectations of his superiors to just accept his fate and never look back made him the man he was today. 

  
A rebel. A spy. A man with a name, a purpose and a mission: fighting for freedom alongside the best pilot in the galaxy.

  
Which did not stop him from mumbling a steady stream of "Nope… nope.. nope.. nope..” the closer they got to the luxurious counter of the hotel. He had never done this before. No training, no practice, and suddenly a whisper in his ear almost made him stumble. “S’ ok, I got you. I’ll do the talking, when the time comes just flow with me, got it?"

  
Finn could feel his face heating up, "Flow with you? What do you mean by th-"

  
Suddenly they hit the counter and Poe’s hand was in the small of his back, sliding into his tunic and holding him close. The Mirialan hostess before them hushed rapidly in Mandalore to a protocol droid, Finn could tell it was given specific instructions about a guest. Poe moved forward an inch and cleared his throat gently, making Finn’s back slide against the strong, broad chest of his… date.

  
The Mirialan looked at them at that moment and the freckles on her face changed to a pale shade of green, clearly surprised to see them. After a quick scan of their features, she greeted them in Galactic basic. She seemed to know Poe, a wide smile and a change in her eye color giving her a warmth almost seductive air Finn immediately hated. He made a gesture for his droid to provide credentials and payment, the female offered to show him to his room as if Finn did not exist. He was about protest when Poe’s hand moved to the front of his trousers, grabbing the buckle of his belt and pushing back, making him moan softly and lift his head other man’s shoulder.

  
Oh. flow with him.

  
Poe moved his own head forward to be cradled in the crook of Finn’s neck. "Oh don’t trouble yourself, dear, we can find our way, can’t we babe?”

  
Finn barely managed to suppress a full body shudder as he nodded. “Yeah. Let’s go.” As they turned around he could see the accomplished smile Poe had on his face and for a moment felt desired and really glad to be the one being touched like this by him. The Mirialan made a sound with her tongue and ears as she handed BB-8 the keys to the room and what looked like fancy tickets to the gala as was part of the plan.

  
As they moved to the elevator Finn could feel everyone’s eyes on them and a stab of what he’d learned to be jealousy pierced him deeper than the twi'lek’s dirty blade a few days ago.

  
_He knew Poe was desired, the wolf whistles at the base when he strolled  out of the showers in skin tight unfastened pants and wild wet hair were proof of his appeal and multiple chances to engage in what he could only dream to witness, let alone participate. Training at the StarKiller base swiftly made it clear how such activities were not made for people like him, who only had to worry about moving upward on the First Order ranks. Basic human needs were quickly and clinically alleviated and never discussed, and other species at the service of the New Empire never seemed to have that ‘problem’._

  
_It was only until he started to interact with Resistance pilots and medics at the base that he found out about humanoid pleasurable interactions, and that fine day Pilot Wexley asked him to get some lubricant back from a mission in Tattoine rushed into his mind.  He still remembers Poe’s hands on his shoulders as soon as he asked him where he could get such a product. Finn’s truthful explanation brought a smile to Poe’s face, as well as a promise to get it himself and bring some more.  Only after they left for D'Qar did Finn read the back of the bottle he had been handed with a pause and a flushed face from his commander. Poe just bit his lips like he used to do rather often when Finn was involved and growled “Got you one too… You know.. Just..in..case…”  as he moved to the old GR-75 Transport’s controls they were using to leave the planet. BB-8’s clearly disapproving sounds left him more confused as it followed him into the ship._

  
_Back at the base the conversation with Temmin was brief, mainly because Poe chose to interrupt right after the delivery and a quick handshake from the thankful pilot. A hand on the man’s shoulder and a quick “Snap. A word?” followed by what they called a 'bearhug’ that made them walk far away from him into one of the warehouses. Finn never meant to eavesdrop, but he wanted to make sure he didn’t get his friend in trouble by asking for such personal items to his team leader._

  
_Poe pushed Snap against the wall on a dark corner. “What are you playing at, man? Asking HIM for this stuff? What, are you after him or something? You know he’s never… Can’t you see I.. dammit man…” He sounded clearly upset and Finn could not feel more ashamed. Of course, why would you ask the one who knew nothing about intercourse or even the basics of human pleasure? Why expose him to stuff he could never understand because he wasn’t meant to? Because that’s another thing the First Order took from him along with his family and his freedom?_

  
_He wallowed there, not even listening anymore until Jessika called his name from the distance and he moved away from the window.  She came with important news, his first solo mission. Maybe he needed some distance. At least he had a … 'water-based and faintly strawberry scented’ aid to take off his frustration away from the one who made him wish he knew at least  how to kiss someone._

 

  
  
And here he was, after nights of embarrassing fantasies about that particular someone touching him, kissing him, showing him how to lube up and using his calloused hands on him, days on a mission where he had to kill communications early after he sensed the twi'lek bounty hunter on his tail, his credentials void as he was getting ready to flee and a wound that healed but still ached when he lost his breath over how close he was to Poe.

  
He was so lost in thought that he barely acknowledged the outstanding view from the prism crystals as the artificial sun rays died. Darkness enveloped the opulence of the wealthy and the traitors who will sell the galaxy into slavery for a few thousand credits.

  
As they got closer to their room Poe’s hand left his belt, fingers sliding in the delicate silk of his dress shirt, and finally stepped away from him completely. Finn felt cold and angry for wishing he could just ask for more, for anything, but he had no idea what 'moves’ were needed to convince a man like that to even give him a chance. 

  
Frustrated, Finn pushed against the door once Poe slid the key on the sensor and barged in, taking on the extravagant accommodations with little joy. Poe seemed to stop following him and remained outside for a moment so BB-8 rolled forward, assessing the area, checking for security and emergency exits surely. Only after insisting beeping from the droid Poe seemed to wake up and join them inside.

  
Finn needed to get a grip. There was more to this mission than his hormones and his stupid heart. They had less than 2 hours and they needed to get to the dancing. He wished Rey were here, she always made him smile and smacked him in the head when he felt overwhelmed or sad, then hugged him and it felt like having Slip all over again in the barracks, that kinship he cherished, lost and got back along the way.

  
After logical reconnaissance he made it to the master bedroom and almost laughed at the irony of the most amazing bed he had ever seen. Huge compared to any bed he ever laid eyes on, looking so comfortable and alluring he would not have a clue on how to sleep on it.  He needed some water and then focus. Focus on the mission and just forget he ever needed more than a good night’s sleep.

  
He took off his tunic and laid it on the bed almost reverently, moving towards the room he thought would be the bathroom when his wrist was trapped by a familiar hand. He gasped as Poe pulled him gently, the brunette’s eyes shining with emotion for a second before looking away, his grip strong nonetheless.

  
“Finn I… You know I have to keep up with anyone thinking we’re here… together…for the dinner and that woman keep looking at you like-” Poe’s brows furrowed and his other hand grabbed the younger man’s other arm, pulling them closer. “I know I didn’t ask for permission to touch you like that, and-”

  
Finn’s brain was caught on the first part of the sentence still, how come Poe did not realize she was looking at him? Was he so used to inspire lust that he stayed in character and saved Finn from looking like an idiot yet again? 

  
Finn needed distance more than ever before. He shrugged from the intimate touch Poe provided and did what always seemed to appease anyone who made him uncomfortable in error. He laughed. That hollow painful laugh that takes hours to heal but that makes everyone else so happy.

  
This surprised Poe and made him stop trying to reach out again. Finn looked at the ceiling before looking at the other man.  "S’ alright, man. You did what was necessary,  you know I’m new to these type of things but I guess I handled it well, don’t you think?“

  
 He smiled once more as he moved farther from him. "Now we need to get moving. Give me a minute and I’ll join you outside, I need  to… you know…”  And pointed at the bathroom. Poe’s smile came back slowly. “Sure man, hurry up though, we have about an hour and we still need to practice!” Then turned to leave the room.

  
Finn had almost reached the bathroom when he heard Poe’s voice facing the living room but not moving to exit. “But.. We’re ok, right Finn? Tonight.. Things may be.. I need to know you’re alright with me staying close to you. I will need to touch you and… Not..not in a weird way, but we need to look.."

  
Finn did not turn either, he knew Poe would face him and he could not lie to him that easily. He wished for his stormtrooper helmet just once more. "Poe. We’re ok. I’m a professional, and I can make you proud, you know? I’m ok with it if you are.”

  
  
He all but ran to the bathroom. As he locked the door he could hear a whispered “You always make me proud Finn.”

 

  
  
Finn smacked himself in the head Rey style, slammed his forehead against the door and hoped he could make it through the night.  


 

 

 


End file.
